lake_munrofandomcom-20200213-history
Kendall Warren
Kendall Warren was a junior (grade 11) at Lake Munro High School. She dropped out after running away from home and started living on the streets. Character History Starts Lake Munro in season 27 along with her older brother, Hayden, they have famous parents and seem to have the perfect life. However, it is learned that their parents put an enormous amount of pressure on them to be perfect. Her mother constantly bashes Kendall's appearance leading to her have a negative image of herself. She turns to drugs and befriends Mackenzie in the process. Kendall begins to over do the drugs and this worries her brother. In season 28, she becomes closer friends with Mackenzie and this angers her mother as her mother believes that Mackenzie is a bad influence. Later, Zoey develops a crush on her, and when Zoey confesses this to her, she says that she feels the same way. She also confesses to Zoey that she is bisexual and that her mother cannot know. They then begin a relationship. Later, Zoey gets worried about Kendall's drug use and she saw how alcohol affected her mom. She confronts Kendall and Kendall promises she will stop. Later, Kendall's mom catches the two of them kissing and freaks out. Zoey apologizes for getting her caught, but Kendall tells her not to worry. Kendall's drug use does not stop and Zoey evantually breaks up with her because Zoey could not handle going through it again. In season 29, she begins dating a senior boy, which pleases her mother because she is "straight again." Later, after the tabloids release negative things about her family, his and Kendall's mother blows up at them blaming the negative press all on them. This causes Kendall to runaway with her new boyfriend, and Hayden enlists the help of Mackenzie to find his sister. After she returns home, her mother does not allow her to move back into the house and she instead becomes homeless. She becomes an escort in order to make money so she can afford a place to live. In season 30, her escorting job lands her in jail after she tries to pick up an undercover cop. She is later released and goes back to escorting. When several men want more than they pay for, they rape her and attempt to kill her. She escapes and decides to do something different with her life. This proves to be difficult, because her repeat customers continue to contact her. One night, while she is walking, one man attempts to get her, but Nathan shows up and scares him away. Later, she moves into a group home. Hayden visits her, without their mother's knowledge, and Hayden makes sure she is ok. Later, Nathan visits her in her group home. Since Nathan is a senior, he asks her to senior prom. However, she cannot get permission to leave the group home for prom, so he brings the prom to her. Later, he takes her to Hayden's and his graduation. In season 31, she works through her therapy in her group home. After her rapes come up in therapy she reveals that she does not want to report them to the police. Fearing that the men will come and attack her, she is adamant about not reporting. However her therapist convinces her to at least consider that option. Later, Hayden takes her out of the group home for a day in the city to help take her mind off of the rapes. Later, she does better in therapy and is working towards moving on with her life. In season 32, she celebrates her 18th birthday. Because she is doing well with her therapy and she is turing 18, they decide to release her. At first she has nowhere to go and almost ends up back on the street, but Hayden helps her move into his place, without their mothers knowledge. Later, Hayden receives the money from his trust fund from his parents and he and Kendall decide to leave town where their parents can't find them. She breaks up with Nathan and tells him that he is a great guy who deserves the world. She is last seen with Hayden driving on the highway leaving Michigan. Trivia *She has appeared in 41 episodes.